


The Beekeeper and His Occasional Assistant

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beekeeping, Crack, Crazy Castiel, Finger in a mouth, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain cultivated and keeps ancient bees and the flowers they need to survive.</p><p>Like shoddy clockwork, Cas appears beside Cain beaten and out of sorts. But this time, he's not insane enough to help with the bees. But Cas' insanity shows when he uses himself as a beehive.</p><p>Cain also learns Dean is worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beekeeper and His Occasional Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This struck me when I saw this week's episode, First Born.

Cas appears all loopy and crazy in front of Cain and reminds the First Murderer of a stupid kitten. Cas starts talking to the bees and Cain can see the haunting of Lucifer more clearly. He cups Cas' chin the way a dog trainer would do with a dog's snout, "Hey, focus. Yes, good. I'll teach you how to keep bees. Again"

Cas looks up at him in a daze at first and then realizes that Cain is real. He nods in the vice like grasp of Cain's hand. The gnarled ring feels weird against his jaw bone. Cain is grateful for the angel being silent for most of the tour and demonstration of beekeeping. But what Cain wasn't anticipating was Cas slipping out of his clothes and grab a smoker. He'd never done that before.

Cain's face was clearly showing his judgement while the foolish angel started chatting with a swarm of bees as if they weren't on the verge of attacking him. Then as the hum of the bees attracted more, Cas' eyes revealed the light of his grace. Cain felt rage burn inside thinking the angel was about to murder his precious bees. Instead, the bees landed on Cas and started to lay honeycombs on the angel. 

Cain believes he laughed due to shock. Cas looked up at him and grinned, "You're right, this is a splendid hobby! I must show Dean Winchester."

Castiel disappeared and Cain felt the rage come back. If a single bee died, the angel was toast.

Dean was standing outside of the cabin trying to breath. Dick was too tenacious for them. Sam seemed angry at Dean. Again. And Cas was crazy now. 

Speak of the angel.

"Dean," Castiel appeared in front of him with arms wide open and a wide grin. Naked with a chest, upper arms, back, and thighs covered in productive bees.

Dean screamed.

Cas' eyes went wide and held up a forefinger to his lips, "Shhh! They hate the screams of humanity."

Dean shook his head and tried not to look at the angel's crotch, "For fuck sake, Cas! What on earth is this?"

"I am a beekeeper, Dean," Cas spoke sternly with a little grin.

"Yeah, I can see that, unfortunately," Dean glared at Cas.

Cas looked down at his chest and a couple dozen bees moved away and he swiped a bit of nectar off his skin. Dean heard a dull ringing and then Cas looked at him with a smile, "Want to try it?"

Dean bolted away when he realized that Cas was walking towards him with his finger outstretched. He took a breath after a few minutes of running. He closed his eyes sighing heavily.

Then his mouth was full of a startlingly pure sweetness. He opened his eyes to see Cas' finger was in his mouth and bees. So many bees. Cas stepped away, "Mesopotamia certainly had the best bees." 

Dean raised a brow, "You went back in time? For bees?"

Cas laughed, "Many times. But I- it's different this time. He's nicer."

Dean shook his head, "Okay, well, I need to get back to Dick. Shouldn't you be with Meg?"

Cas frowned, "She's tired of me. I prefer being a beekeeper. Good luck with Dick. I'd give you a bee but he'd murder you and me."

Dean couldn't respond to Cas' rambling. He turned around and walked back to the cabin.

 

* * *

 

Cain was ready to thrash Castiel around a bit by the time the angel appeared again. Somehow all of Cain's bees were happily buzzing all over Cas.

"Well, what did that Winchester think about your hobby?" Cain asked while Cas wandered over by the ancient flowers Cain had cultivated. 

"He liked the sweetness. I liked his mouth," Cas smiled.

"Lucifer has messed with your marbles. Wait, you had Dean eat the nectar without any processing?" Cain raised a brow.

Cas looked at Cain with unnerving clarity while the bees left him to collect pollen, "He's worthy of it."

 


End file.
